With the advancement of technology, the use of electronic devices with touch-enabled user interfaces is becoming more prevalent. In general, the touch screen of an electronic device includes a user interface that provides elements defining touchable target areas for interaction with a user. When the user touches a target area, various actions and re-actions of the user interface are triggered to control the electronic device.